


EJ and Sami (EJami): Love of My Life

by Angelic666



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: EJami, F/M, Queen - Freeform, Video, love of my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic666/pseuds/Angelic666
Summary: Not an EJami fan? No problem, just don't watch. I do NOT own Days Of Our Lives, the characters or the audio used. No copyright infringement intended. Audio: Love of My Life by Queen





	EJ and Sami (EJami): Love of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not an EJami fan? No problem, just don't watch. I do NOT own Days Of Our Lives, the characters or the audio used. No copyright infringement intended. Audio: Love of My Life by Queen


End file.
